I Remember
by penelopeE
Summary: After Elena's wakes up from being turned into a vampire her hunt to find damon begins, little does she know about his and stephens agreement. The new vampire girl is just eager to find him to tell him one thing... she loves him.- bad summary but its a good story.


Damon's POV

It's been a week, traveling around the country. I've made at least twenty different impressions in about eight different towns.

Ever since Elena choose Stephan, I've done nothing but make trouble. Of course I did do what my brother asked of me, leave town. So they could spend the rest of their lives together happy and in peace. Expect that Elena's a vampire now so the rest of their lives were forever. I thought to myself many times that maybe the deal was broken, but I couldn't stand to see Elena now.

Buzz

Buzz

Ignore

Elena called at least four times every two hours and Stephan called twice a day. So maybe the deal was broken but I couldn't bring myself to it.

Stephan's POV

"Stephan, we can't just give up" I heard Elena yell from Damon's room. I still hadn't told her of the deal Damon and I made, depending on who Elena choose.

She said it almost every day now, _I said I couldn't choose because I didn't want to lose another person, and the fact that Damon left shows he doesn't care for me anymore._

Ever since Elena turned she's been a little more emotional. I guess sadness was a big trait she had as a human, and now that she's a vampire it's been heightened.

"Stephan come help" I ran down the stairs from my room into Damon's. Elena was looking thru Damon's things to see where he might have gone, but I already knew.

"You know, I've never really been in here before" I looked around the room, not much.

"It's just a room with a bed, a TV, and a really big bathroom." Elena said back, looking thru Damon's things.

"A really big bed, if he never comes back I think I might sleep in here" joking to see what Elena's reaction would be. She began to pick Damon's things up, and walked out the door. I followed after her trying to figure out what she was doing. When I saw she was headed for the door I ran in front of her.

"Where are you going" my face was hard and filled with concern. "Is it too early to joke about this stuff," Elena wasn't looking me in the face, which meant she was upset.

She walked over to the couch and started crying. I've never seen a vampire really cry like that, expect maybe Caroline.

"Stephan he has to come back" she sobbed, she dropped all his things on the floor. I knew I had to tell her the deal now, but even if I did there would be no telling what she'd do.

"Elena," I started "remember when Damon and I were going to dump Klaus's body in the ocean." She nodded, "well on the way there Damon and me decided to have a little heart to heart. We said which ever brother you didn't choose would leave town, so that the one you didn't choose would get to be with you without any distractions." Elena's face was blank she wasn't acknowledging anything I said to her. "But now since you died the deal is up or broken", Elena slowly rose to her feet, and then headed for the door.

"Where are you going" I yelled after her. This time I wasn't going to stop her I just let her go, because I knew what she was going to do.

Elena's POV

Where's Damon, Where's Damon, where would he go, I thought to myself as I drove down the highway. We had just passed a sign that said YOU ARE NOW LEAVING VIRGINA. Stephan wasn't saying much because I think he was against the find Damon thing, even thou Damon went thru everything to find Stephan.

_When I drag my brother from the edge and deliver him back to you I want you to remember the thing you felt when he was gone, Damon_. I can't quit figure out the exact words but it was something like that, something I could hold on to.

Stephan always says when your turned into a vampire all your emotions are heightened. And my feels for Stephan will always be dominant, but I think Stephan knows way better than me why I'm so eager to find Damon.

I cared about Damon, and I worried about Damon, then I liked Damon, but now I love Damon. Stephan and I are both too scared to emit it to one another but it's true, I love Damon. Maybe even as much as I love Stephan and all I want most in the world now is to find him.

I told Damon that it might have been different if I met him first, and **I remember** now.

Damon's POV

Call number 48, that's how many times my phone, says Elena's called. From the messages she's sent me, I now know she's trying to find me. The only problem is, where I am, she can't drive to.

Elena's POV

"Stephan where is he" I was frustrated now, it was almost 10:30pm, and we'd been driving for four hours.

"What do you mean" he said almost sleepily. I pulled the car over to the side of the road near the forest. Stephan didn't notice that we had stopped until I closed my door. I walked into the forest knowing he'd follow me. "Elena… Elena… Elena…" he yelled after me.

I was really starting to like this whole quiet as a fox thing, and the fast running. Stephan's guard was down, so on the tenth time he called my name. I jumped out of the tree that was directly above him, and pinned him to the ground. Two seconds later he was on top of me pinning me down.

He whispered in my ear "older equals faster and stronger." He let me up but by both of our surprises he was being launched 20 feet in the air. I turned over to my left were the blow had come from,

"Damon" I whispered at the foggy shadow, and within a second it was gone. I turned around to go find Stephen but right as I did I bumped into something witched almost knocked me to the ground, but then it caught me.

"Even as a vampire you're still just a clumsy little girl" his tone was joking but also serious.

"Damon" I shrieked.


End file.
